


IAWOITE - Chapter 20

by mggislife2789



Series: It All Works Out In The End [20]
Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:57:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9414887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Conclusion of It All Works Out In The End.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

Finally, a few days later, Spencer had been released from the hospital with clear instructions to take it easy. He would be off from work for a while, although you knew he’d phone in now and again because he couldn’t help himself.

“Y/N,” Hotch said when you all returned home, “I want you to take the week off with him. You both need some rest.” You tried to fight it, but he insisted, saying that after all you’d been through you needed some time together. Through Spencer, you’d heard about what happened with his ex-wife, so you assumed he was allowing you to do what he never could; you were grateful.

The week had been very peaceful. Most of your days were spent reading books to one another, sleeping on the couch, eating homemade food, and by the end of the week Spencer had started feeling much more like his old self, though he still had a way to go. “You know,” he said cheekily, “you said we’d have makeup sex and we have yet to have it.”

Snorting as you slapped your knee, you looked at him in disbelief. “You still have two bullet holes in your chest, babe. There is no way we are having sex right now.” You wanted to - oh, did you want to, but his health had to be put above everything else. “I promise you as soon as a doctor, that isn’t yourself,” you clarified when you saw him begin to speak, “clears you for more strenuous physical activity, I will ride you into the sunset.”

“O-K,” he laughed. “When can I go see a doctor?”

————-

Nearly a month and a half later, the doctors had finally cleared him. Over the course of his healing period, you started to think about the future. Now that he was better, you told yourself it was okay to think about what you wanted for the two of you - and you knew, you wanted a life with him. Upon your return home right after the incident, Shawn hadn’t shown himself, or texted you, so you assumed he had finally taken the hint.

When Spencer returned home from the doctor’s office, he made quick work of letting you know he was cleared for physical activity. “So does this mean I can get my ride into the sunset now?” he asked, clasping his hands together in front of his face.

“Yes, it does Doctor Reid,” you said, walking up to him and resting your head against his chest. “But even tonight, I’m going to do most of the work. I don’t want you to overwork yourself and hurt yourself again.”

“Fine by me,” he murmured, brushing his lips against yours. You started to move toward the bedroom, peeling his clothes off as you went. Although you’d seen him change in the month and a half since the shooting, this was the first time you’d run your hands over the scars, silently thanking him for what he’d done for you. When you finally made it to the bedroom, all of your clothes strewn about the floor, you gently pushed Spencer down onto the bedroom, coming to kneel in his lap.

Slowly, you lowered yourself down onto his length, taking a second to adjust yourself after all the time apart. Beads of sweat began to form near his hairline, which is why you had insisted on him being cleared by a doctor. Last thing you wanted was for him to hurt himself trying to have sex. You wrapped your legs around his waist, grinding your pelvis down into him deliberately, over and over again. As you gathered his head into your neck, you heard him whimper, your walls clenching around him in time with your movements.

Again and again, you switched up your movements, going from grinding slowly to more feverishly, to moving up and down his slick length, to just sitting there, your legs wrapped around him to get as close as you could. After such a long time apart, you both came to the edge of the cliff rather quickly, whimpering as you came together. “Wow, I’ve missed you,” he said breathlessly, falling backwards before you had even removed yourself from him.

“I’ve missed you too,” you laughed, lifting yourself off of him and coming to rest at his side, “But I’m hoping we don’t have to do anything like that ever again. And that we’ll have a lifetime of nights like this.”

“Me too,” he replied, kissing your nose.

“Spence?” you questioned shakily. “Do you mind if I ask you something?” The thought had occurred to you before, fleetingly, but right now, it felt as if it was the most natural thing in the world. You just hoped he wouldn’t react badly. 

“Of course,” he said, pulling you on top of him. “Anything.”

You sucked in your lip. It was unconventional, but…”Will you marry me? I don’t have a ring or anything and I know the guy usually does the asking and I know we haven’t been dating all that long, but I almost lost you and I never wanna experience that again.” You continued to ramble as the corners of Spencer’s lips curled up.

He cut off your rambling with a kiss. “Rambling is my thing,” he laughed. “And yes I will. As a matter of fact, you’re not the only one that’s been thinking of spending our lives together.” He motioned for you to open up the nightstand drawer - in it was a small red velvet box which contained a ring. 

“I’ve had that for two weeks, but you beat me to it.”


End file.
